Tú, eres mi fuerza
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Milk y Goku en el planeta Vegita . Todos son sayayin . G&M y tal vez B&V
1. Chapter 1

Tú eres mi fuerza .

Siempre creí que la historia de amor más bonita era la del príncipe Vegeta y la científica Bulma . Más , sin embargo cuando supe de la historia de él saiyayin más fuerte del universo Goku con la princesa Milk , me dí cuenta que sin duda esa si era una historia de amor , en donde nadie tuvo que cambiar por nadie . No era el típico chico frío que cambio por la alegría de ella . No, él era inocente y humilde , desde que nació y ella , era fuerte y temperamental . Jamás dejaron de ser quienes eran para agradarle a otros , siempre mantuvieron firmes sus creencias .

Me presento soy el maestro roshy y conocí a Goku y Milk , una pareja un tanto inusual pero llena de amor , fortaleza , valentía y determinación . Les contaré porque una historia así no puede pasar desapercibida .

Planeta Vegita*

En el castillo del lado oeste del planeta .

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, era como si todo el castillo hubiera entrado en una dimensión en donde todo permanece inmóvil , el viento dejo de soplar y los grillos habían detenido su canto . Cuatro de la mañana anunciaba el reloj en una mesita de noche , junto a la cama matrimonial se encontraban un médico , dos mucamas y el rey .

-no- susurro con temblor tocando una delicada mano -no - repitió más audible -no es cierto ¿verdad?- pregunto viendo al galeno , este con lástima vio a quien yacía inerte entre las sábanas - doctor ¿es verdad?-

-lo siento rey Ox - bajo su mirada , con sus manos tomó la sábana y cubrió el cadáver de la mujer - lamento lo de la reina . Hicimos todo lo posible , lamentablemente durante el parto le dio preeclancia y no resistió -

-cariño - susurro cerrando sus ojos con dolor , déjenme sólo por favor -

-con su permiso alteza -

Las puertas cerraron y el rey no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas , una a una caían formando un canal de agua salada que moría en las sábanas de la cama , su llanto era tal cual niño que se le quitaba un juguete -¡porque!- grito lleno de dolor y furia - no es justo - se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su esposa - cariño - poco a poco levantó su mirada , paseo sus ojos por toda la habitación , la sentía ajena y fría , siguió su camino hasta que se topo con una cuna al otro lado . con lentitud se acercó y contemplo lo que había adentro - princesa - sonrió con nerviosismo . Miró la corona de la reina y una pequeña tiara a su lado - seré fuerte por ti Milk , solo por ti - y como si la nena hubiese escuchado . Abrió sus ojos dejando ver unas piedras de color negro tan profundo como el universo - tú serás lo único en mi vida princesa - la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente - nadie te hará daño - giro hacia su difunta reina - te lo juro amor -

Lado sur del planeta Vegita*

Un sujeto con cabellos parados y una cicatriz en la mejilla daba órdenes a su escuadrón - bien inútiles esa es la orden del rey - finalizó cerrando un holograma que había recibido

-así que tu hijo participará ¿eh?- pregunto uno mas corpulento

\- si -

-pero... tu hijo es raro - se burló el mismo

Bardock lanzó una mirada llena de furia , él sabía lo singular que era su hijo y todo era por su mujer . Era una saiyayin muy bella pero con un gran defecto para los demás , ella era buena , amable , honesta y bondadosa . Algo inaceptable para los de su raza . Más Bardock vio algo en ella que lo cautivo , nunca supo que , ni lo averiguo pero fuera lo que fuera eso era lo que lo hacía estar a su lado y defenderla - vendré mañana - dijo después de mirarlo con desprecio por un buen rato .

Así el padre regreso a su hogar , en donde era "calido" a comparación de los demás tratos que implementada con sus colegas . En su hogar tenía que soportar los dulces mimos de Gine y a sus dos vástagos . Aunque en el fondo eso le agradaba .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aquí una historia de esta hermosa pareja *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Años después ...**

La madre del sayan estaba orgullosa viendo a su pequeño con el traje que ella misma le había hecho era un gi de color marrón con una camisa blanca y botas del mismo color . Bardock por su parte se mantenía serio desde un rincón viendo a su esposa e hijos . Si no fuera por que son de su familia en ese mismo instante los eliminaría por tal cursileria o eso pensaba

\- suerte hijo- beso con dulzura sus cabellos alborotados

-gracias mamá -

-no nos avergüences enano - salió Raditz detrás del sofá dándole un coscorrón

-claro - le dio un puño en el brazo sonriendo

\- vamos kakarotto -ordenó bardock saliendo de la casa

\- si padre - corrió detrás de él y alzaron vuelo hacia la zona designada

-cuídate ... hijo -susurro gine

-lo hará bien madre - se puso a su lado

-lose Raditz, al igual que tu - le pellizco la mejilla

-mamá - dijo avergonzado - delante de otros no - murmuró viendo a los vecinos que lo veían con burla

\- son envidiosos - dijo de igual manera

\- lo se - sonrió de lado - vamos adentro que tengo hambre

-bien - entraron y se pusieron a pasar un día madre - hijo a escondidas de los demás

El cielo abría paso para que ambos sayan volarán sin molestia , bardock veía de reojo el entusiasmo de su hijo - te emociona ¿cierto?- sonrió de medio lado al ver sus ganas de participar . Eso era una característica de su sangre -si papá - sonrió el pequeño kakarotto - manténte alerta , pueden haber trampas - le advirtió -si - - bien porque no estaré allí para ayudarte , estarás sólo -aseveró -lose no te preocupes -

bajaron a un campo sin rastro de vegetación y con unos 100 sayan , los de élite , primera , segunda y tercera clase y los niños que harían dicha prueba Bajo un improvisado techo de tela sostenido por cuatro tubos metálicos y tres sillas abajo se hallaba el rey Vegeta y sus dos hijos los príncipes vegeta y Tarble - otro sayan con personalidad amable - considerado débil aún siendo de la realeza pero no por ello el rey lo escondía o permitía que hablaran mal de el , de hecho era un buen estratega mejor que su hermano mayor y por ello tenía su mérito Se acercaron a los de su clase encontrándose con su escuadrón

-muchachos - dijo a modo de saludo seguido de su hijo

-Bardock - asintieron y vieron al niño

\- mocoso - dijo Totapo - no nos avergüences mira que tu padre te dará la paliza de tu vida - dicho eso todos empezaron a reír Kakarotto por su parte se puso nervioso al oír eso , sabía quién era su padre y la responsabilidad que ello implicaba pero no creyó que si fallaba le haría eso , trago secamente y vio a su padre quien lo veía serio

\- ¡vengan todos!- grito un tipo alto viejo y gordo - bien directo al grano serán tres pruebas y la primera es sacar un papel de ese recipiente y traer lo que diga ahí - señaló un frasco de barro y grande -¡ primera clase !

-jaja lo mejor de primero - sonrió arrogante un hombre corpulento - vayan niños Un grupo de niños con trajes igual a los de los soldados sólo que en la cintura usaban un lazo blanco Un niño saco un papel y arrugó su frente al leer lo que este decía

\- ¡Tode!- llamó al viejo que decía todas las indicaciones -si su alteza - hizo una reverencia - en que le puedo servir - aparta a ese niño y a los que te señale - ordenó , aquel Tode quien no sabia el porque, obedeció la orden e hizo que el niño quedará a un lado El líder de primera clase sonrió creyendo que era por su clase o que le habían visto algo especial Así pasaron todos los niños a sacar sus papelito , unos hacían algún gesto de duda o repulsión y eran apartados mientras que otros cuando veían que decía sonreían o no hacían ningún gesto

Llegó el turno de kakarotto de sacar su papelito Camino hasta estar cerca del recipiente bajo la mirada de todos , miradas duras e impotentes , vio la mirada de su padre que aunque era dura al igual o peor que la de los demás , para él era una mirada cómplice y alentadora. solo él podía verlo Suspiro y metió su mano , saco el papel y lo leyó Recordó las palabras de su padre _manténte serio_ fueron las palabras y sonrió Sonrió porque era una recomendación y no un regaño ya que él en su rostro era expresivo . Miro a su padre y le pareció ver una sonrisa o ¿fue una visión por los rayos del sol? No estaba seguro pero quería pensar que era una sonrisa Terminaron de pasar todos

-bien - alzó la voz el tal Tode -estos niños -señaló al grupito de aproximadamente 40 niños - serán esclavos -

\- ¡¿que?!-grito indignado cada líder o padre que allí se encontraba

-¡silencio!- grito el rey - yo les di indicaciones, ya estaban advertidos cada líder de clase , si estos no les dijeron nada no es cosa mía - pauso y señaló a los niños - estos vástagos hicieron gestos de duda o repugnancia al leer el papel - se detuvo y señaló a los otros - mientras que ellos no hicieron ningún gesto o sonrieron y eso demuestra carácter. Puede que no conozcan lo que se les pida o sea asqueroso pero no por ello lo demuestran , eso es lo que se necesita hombres que hagan los que se les pida y si alguien tiene algún inconveniente -dijo viendo al tipo - acérquese a mi -finalizó y se sentó -continúa -

-bien metan ese papel en su pecho - todos lo hicieron - les advierto que no intenten cambiarlo ya que cada papel tiene un código invisible , tienen tres horas para traer lo que decía a partir de ¡ ahora !-

dicho eso todos emprendieron vuelo Bardock tocó su mentón en señal de apoyo a su hijo , kakarotto captó la señal y emprendió vuelo

La pequeña princesa se paseaba por los jardines del palacio recolectando flores de diversos colores , cuando ya tubo un ramo de ellas corrió al salón del trono -padre - corrió hacia el -mira estas llevaré -esta bien Milk - dijo apenas audible -padre - lo vio preocupada - no estés triste , por favor -princesa - beso su sien - lo siento , mejor vamos antes de que se haga más tarde

Ambos salieron escoltados por cuatro de los mejores hombres del reino Llegaron aún lugar de verdes pastos y Muchas piedad apiladas en forma de pirámide -Hola - saludo la princesa poniendo su ramo de flores coloridas - mamá , he venido a verte ¿ como has estado? ¡Bien! Me alegra , sabes hoy cumplo once años y papá me llevará a conocer al rey Vegeta y a sus hijos , nose porque pero parece que importante ... mamá te amo y se que siempre estarás a mi lado apoyándome quisiera tenerte no lo niego pero se que estas en un lugar mejor y bonito . Gracias mamá cuando vuelva de ese viaje te contare todo ... te amo - tomó la piedra que estaba en la cima de la pequeña pirámide y la beso Regreso hacia donde estaba su padre , este la subió a la nave y se bajo para hablar con su difunta esposa

\- querida - sonrió con tristeza -cada día crece más - giro a ver a su hija quien veía el paisaje - y no quisiera que lo haga pero se que es inevitable ... no he encontrado algún método para que sea así para siempre - río - me haces tanta falta , a veces tengo miedo de no hacer bien las cosas con nuestra hija , me da miedo ser un mal padre - una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla - Ayúdame cariño por favor -guardo silencio y tocó las piedras suavemente -te veré pronto ... te amo Salieron del cementerio y volvieron a su palacio a preparar las cosas para salir de viaje al reino vecino


	3. Chapter 3

Kakarotto volaba en busca del objeto que le pedían , activo su scooter y detectó un pequeño ki . Descendió a un claro en el bosque y empezó a caminar para ver si encontraba lo que necesitaba , treinta minutos habían pasado y no quería perder más tiempo. Queria ser uno de los primeros y enorgullecer a su padre y escuadrón

Camino y camino más sin embargo no encontraba nada , solo pájaros que cantaban y revoloteaban, si pudiera se quedaría observando todo lo bello y pacífico del lugar pero era algo que no podia permitirse . Llegó a la orilla de un río y se inclino para ver los peces que nadaban , necesitaba descansar un rato

\- hay tengo hambre - dijo ya que le rugió su estómago

-¿quien anda allí? - se escuchó una voz - ¡diga o lo atacó! -advirtió

\- soy yo - dijo alzando sus manos el de cabellos alborotados -¡kakarotto!-

Detrás de unos arbustos salió una niña más grande que el . Era peculiar ya que tenia el cabello y ojos color azules , tenia una túnica del mismo color y encima una bata blanca

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto viéndola bien -vaya tu cola es igual , azul - dijo sin pensar

-si fue un experimento que salio mal -explicó -soy Bulma , científica aprendiz -

-¿y por que eres así? -pregunto , quería saber más

-verás -se sentó y el la imitó -estaba haciendo un fertilizante que me habían pedido y el colorante era azul , cuando lo iba a vertir en la planta un compañero me empujó y me cayo en una cortada pequeña que tenia en mi dedo , se mezcló con mi ADN y se torno así mi cabello -

-woow - se sorprendió - pero te vez bien -sonrió

-¿tu crees ? - dijo emocionada

-claro jejeje -río -aah la prueba necesito encontrar un ojo gris de un dinosaurio -se levantó de golpe y empezó a ver a su alrededor

-¿prueba ? ¿Te refieres a los nuevos soldados ?-

-si esa y tengo que llevarlo o si no me sacarán y papá me matará -dijo entre nervioso y asustado

-¿quien es tu padre ?-

-Bardock -dijo con orgullo

-¡el líder de tercera clase!- Chillo sorprendida - ese sujeto da mas miedo que el idiota de primera clase -

-jajaja un poco si - puso su mano tras su cabeza

-te ayudare - alzó su puño y sonrió -se donde hay de ese color . Vamos - alzaron vuelo llegando a unas montañas rocosas -mira aquí se mantienen -señaló un grupo de dinosaurios

-genial - bajaron y vieron a muchos de ojos grises

\- ¿oye Bulma como lo conseguiré ?- pregunto dudoso

-sacalo, mira a ese que esta allí . Derrotalo y sácale el ojo -explicó como si nada

-no haré eso - se cruzó de brazos -él no me ha hecho nada malo para hacerle tal cosa -

-¡oye! ¿¡Que clase de saiyayin eres!?- pregunto exaltada por la empatia del chico

-yo...- bajo la cabeza avergonzado -no lo se - susurro

-ush sabes que si no lo haces lo haré ¡Yo! - bramo furiosa

La chica fue hasta el dinosaurio y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago

-¡basta!- se interpuso el niño - no sigas

-bien hazlo tú -sonrió de lado

Kakarotto miro al dinosaurio y vio los ojos grises que necesitaba y el miedo que estos reflejaban - no puedo -susurro

-felicidades - dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro

-¿que?-dijo sin entender

-te estaba probando , quería saber si podías ser mi amigo y lo haz hecho - sonrió

-entiendo - suspiro - ahora esperare la paliza de papá

-no lo creo -

-por..- pero antes de que terminara ella saco un tipo láser y escaneo el ojo

-aguarda - conectó un cable en una cajita -saca lo que está adentro - metió la mano y sintió algo mojado y redondo

-el ojo - dijo sorprendido

-así es - dijo arrogante - mi nuevo invento , ahora vete que ya pasó una hora y si llegas antes es mejor , cuando ya seas soldado te veré más seguido -

-gracias Bulma -

\- de nada ahora vete - alzaron vuelo y cada quien agarro su camino - ¡adiós kakarotto!

-adiós Bulma -

Llegó en donde estaban los demás y vio a algunos niños que ya habían regresado , kakarotto se aseguro tener la bolsa en donde llevaba el ojo , satisfecho vio a su padre y al escuadrón de este que lo veían con un toque mínimo de orgullo

Las tres horas pasaron y cada uno fue llamado para entregar el papel y dar lo que se le pidieron

\- kakarotto - llamó , el pequeño se acercó y entregó el papel , lo tomo y le hecho un líquido amarillo , este líquido al tocar el papel dejaba ver el sello real en rojo - bien lo tuyo era traer un ojo gris - extendió su mano para que lo diera , este abrió la bolsa y sacó el ojo - bien , kakarotto pasas -

El pequeño se puso al lado de su padre y disimuladamente le dio una palmada en la espalda

El niño orgulloso sonrió y vio como seguían los que aún quedaban de aunque clase

\- bien - hablo el viejo - sesenta han pasado la prueba , ahora vamos a la segunda - hizo un ademán con la mano y un grupo de ancianos llegaron

\- cada uno - hablo nuevamente el rey - tendrá un maestro , quien les enseñara lo esencial

Los niños fueron ordenados en una fila , los ancianos pasaban frente a ellos y elegían a uno , la mayoría cuando veía a kakarotto sólo negaban y se iban a buscar a otro

Kakarotto se sentía afligido y decepcionado al no ser elegido . Hasta que un anciano se paró frente a él , sus cabellos blancos y un bastón de apoyo

-tú- dijo el anciano - ven , el sin pensarlo se puso a su lado

\- ¡bien! Ya que cada quien tiene un maestro presentense -

-bien niño dime tu nombre - hablo el anciano con gentileza

-kakarotto - dijo extrañado por su tono de voz

\- yo me llamo Gohan - se presentó

-un gusto sr Gohan - hizo una reverencia

\- vamos con tu padre -

-si-

ambos llegaron con bardock

-Bardock - dijo el captando su atención

-anciano - saludo

-soy Gohan -

-sr Gohan - dijo con respeto y un poco sorprendido . sabía quién era él , más no porque había elegido a su vástago

-Bardock - volvió a decir - tu hijo entrenará conmigo de seis a seis - sentenció

-si Cómo diga -

\- bien kakarotto te veo mañana a las seis , en medio del bosque , hacia el sur - finalizó y se fue

\- adiós - se despidió y se dirigió a su padre - ¿puedo irme ?- pregunto

\- vamos- ambos regresaron a su casa

Aunque no lo dijera estaba orgulloso de que su hijo haya pasado y haya sido elegido por un gran maestro , Gohan era uno de los pocos ancianos respetables del reino , incluso el rey lo respetaba y que haya escogido a su hijo por sobre los demás era sin duda un orgullo . Ya tendria el tiempo de presumirlo al dia siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Bardock veia desde su asiento como Gine besaba y mimaba a Kakarotto, habia llegado con el pecho inflado contando la azaña de su hijo e inmediatamente salto su madre a revisarlo por si no tenia algun daño o rasguño cosa que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-ya déjalo mujer- dijo finalmente, tanta dulzura le repugnaba -Kakarotto ve a dormir, mañana tendras un duro entreniento y no quiero quejas de Gohan ¿entendido?-

-si padre, buenas noches familia - subio entre cansado y emocionado a su habitación, estaba feliz de haber logrado pasar todas las pruebas pero más al sentir el orgullo de parte de au familia, si bien él no era de un caracter bruto y sobervio sentia que cada logro aumentaba en su orgullo, eso tan característico de su especie que ni él podia negarse ser;orgulloso

La noche paso rapido y su reloj biológico lo hizo despertar de su descanso. Feliz se preparo y salio de su hogar no sin antes dejar una nota escrita a su madre. Voló sintiendo como la fresca brisa acariciaba su piel dandole pequeños escalofríos , froto su manos por sus brazos para sentir un poco de calor . El solo comenzo a salir y paró en seco - que bonito- se dijo viendo como poco a poco la oscuridad desaparecía - la naturaleza es impresionante, aah no concéntrate Kakarotto, papá dijo que sin quejas. Mejor me apresuro - poco tiempo despues llego al lugar en donde localizó un ki con su scooter

\- buenos dias sr Gohan- saludo sonriendo al anciano

\- hola pequeño ¿listo para iniciar? -

\- si sr-

\- te advierto que mis metodos son diferentes a los de tu padre o su escuadron de brutos, no te ofendas -

\- claro que no sr-

\- bien, primero vamos a comer. Primera regla: nunca pelear o entrenar con el estomago vacío -

\- esta bien sr -

.

El viaje fue largo y cansado, hubiesen ido volando pero querian disfrutar del paisaje de los lugares por donde pasaban. Finalmente llegaron al reinado de Vegeta en donde fueron recibidos por la reina Tarme, una mujer de apariencia frívola y calculadora.

\- bienvenido Ox , Milk , estan en su hogar -

\- gracias Tarme, Milk saluda a la reina -

\- es..es un placer conocerla reina Tarme - con nervios hizo una pequeña reverencia

\- tranquila pequeña - sonrio haciendo desaparecer lo intimidante que podria ser - cuando eres reina tienes que tener un carácter fuerte, mas al frente de los lambiscones que tengas como tropas de tu esposo. Pero eso no te quita que seas un tanto amable con las personas que se lo merecen . Recuerdalo -

\- si su majestad -

\- bien, esas esclavas de allá los guiarán a sus aposentos. Nos vemos en la cena y Ox, no comas tanto -

\- y tu no seas tan amargada-

\- jaja es mi trabajo viejo compañero-

Sin mas desapareció entre los pasillos del palacio. Los huéspedes fueron alojados en las habitaciones correspondientes pero aun habia una pequeña duda

-¿qué hacemos aqui papi?-

\- veras Milk, Tarme me ha pedido traerte para enseñarte lo que debe de hacer una reina. Tu eres muy noble y no digo que sea malo perp este mundo esta llena de muchas personas con caracter y pensamientos diferentes y no quiero que se aprovechen o jueguen contigo. Asi que haras lo que ella te diga ¿de acuerdo?- explicó con tranquilidad

\- si papi, sé que quieres cuidarme y hare lo que la reina me diga -

\- gracias princesa-

.

El entrenamiento era totalmente diferente a lo que él habia pensado que era. Gohan lo habia puesto a pezcar.

\- ¿como seré fuerte pescando?- se preguntaba mientras salia a tomar un poco de aire

\- entre mas rapido los atrapes, mas rapido pasaremos al siguiente - le dijo mientras arrojaba la leña para hacer una fogata - tu puedes kakarotto - animo moviendo unos abanicos con sus manos.

\- jejeje gracias sr -

\- jojojo -

Sin mas se sumergió y siguió buscando los peces maa grandes. Pasado un tiempo de aproximadamente dos horas kakarotto habia logrado sacar seis peces

\- son pequeños - comento Gohan viendo como estos saltaban a causa del oxigeno

\- jeje lo siento sr. Solo pude atrapar. eso -

\- no importa , aqui traje pan, queso y jugo de frutas con los pescados complementamos -

\- como diga sr -

.

La cena finalmente había llegado y Tarme acompaño a sus invitados. - Vegeta, hijos y lamebotas les presentó al rey Ox y a la princesa Milk - inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia

\- hola - saludo Ox sonriendo

\- un placer - reverencio Milk

\- vaya asi que el buena gente Ox eh-

\- hola vegeta -

\- mira estos son mis vástagos Vegeta y Tarble -

\- un placer su majestad -

\- hola niños -

\- ya mucho saludo, siéntense y a cenar- mientras los hombres comian como si no hubiese mañana, la reina comia con calma y delicadeza, cosa que Milk noto y se dió cuenta de cuanto tenia y queria aprender de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakarotto no comprendía el tipo de entrenamiento que el viejo Gohan le daba ; El primer día lo puso a pezcar , el segundo a encender fuego sin usar una esfera de ki , el tercero lo dejo en medio del bosque sin usar su scooter ni sus poderes y debía encontrarlo , el tercer día hizo lo mismo pero en esa ocasión busco tres perros rabiosos dejándolo junto a él, kakarotto término hecho polvo . El cuarto lo ató de manos y pies , lo arrojó a un acantilado y le puso la meta de salir de allí en una hora , sino traería a los perros y los arrojaría también . Kakarotto salió media hora antes. Si bien eran interesantes,él sentía que no le ayudaba mucho, más no podía contradecirlo .

-¿estas listo?- preguntó el anciano con calma .

-si señor - asintió , abrió la boca para decir algo más pero fue atacado con ráfagas de ki .

El maestro Gohan sin previo aviso empezó a atacar . Kakarotto con dificultad esquivaba las esferas de ki , muchas de ellas impactaban en su cuerpo al esquivar otras .

\- no tienes permiso de volar - le advirtió . Con una mano atacaba mientras que la otra sujetaba su bastón - esquivalas

-eso...intento. ..- decía con dificultad .

\- no puedes atacarme - dijo al verlo juntar las manos .

-pero...

-pero nada , has lo que te digo

-si señor

En el palacio no había mucha diferencia , Milk se pasaba largas horas ante la reina prestando atención a cada palabra , gesto o indicaciones que ella le daba.

\- tienes que ser sofisticada y fuerte ante todos - le decía mientras le mostraba algunas posiciones de batalla .

\- entiendo - dijo tratando de imitarla .

Tarme se movía con elegancia y rapidez logrando que sus golpes fueran fuertes y certeros . El esclavo al que atacaba se encontraba arrodillado escupiendo sangre . Ésta le indicó que diera el golpe final . Milk ni lenta ni perezosa obedeció , su sangre guerrera pedía que lo hiciera ; una patada a un costado de la cabeza fue suficiente para que el pobre esclavo cayera inconsciente .

\- bien , es todo por hoy -

\- si señora

\- esta noche te presentaré a los príncipes - decía mientras una muchacha le limpiaba con delicadeza el rostro quitando las pocas gotas de sudor

-eh, claro como diga - hizo una reverencia y salió en busca de su padre , encontrandolo junto al rey Vegeta viendo a los soldados de edad media .

-su alteza- reverenció.

-hija -contestó Ox , vegeta sólo asintió .

\- disculpa vegeta , te veré después

-papá, la señora Tarme me ha entrenado y me ha enseñado nuevas técnicas - decía emocionada. Ox , sonrió con ternura - ¡ah! dice que me presentará a los príncipes , aunque no sé como para qué ¿tú sabes?

\- bueno hija , tenemos que hablar - dijo acariciando sus negros cabellos - vamos a que las muchachas te preparen para cenar - el buen hombre ya no podía ignorar el motivo de su visita .

\- esta bien

Gohan seguía lanzando las esferas de ki cada vez aumentando la velocidad de a poco . Sonrió de lado viendo como poco a poco kakarotto se acercaba a él evadiendo los ataques . El enseñarle a pezcar fue la primera técnica de pelea .

Empezó a leer los movimientos de su oponente. Al querer agarrar un pez , éste debía adivinar el siguiente movimiento del animal para anticiparse y tomarlo entre sus manos , en ese caso , debía leerlos para evitar que las energías impactaran en su cuerpo .

\- ¿entiendes? -preguntó sin dejar de atacarlo .

\- si - estando ya frente a frente , Gohan colocó su mano en su pecho con la intención de arrojarle un ataque , más el niño lo tomó con ambas manos volteando la de él a modo que el ataque impactara con su rostro . Tal como lo hizo con los perros para que no lo mordieran noqueandolos temporalmente.

\- bien hecho

\- ¡increíble!- dijo viendo sus manos - no sabia que ... yo creí que. ..

\- ¿que era una pérdida de tiempo? Nada es lo que parece Gokú, Recuerdalo

-¿Gokú? ¿que es eso?

-ne equivoqué , no me hagas caso

-es..ta bien señor . Supongo que hemos terminado , con su permiso me retiro - agradeció juntando sus manos e inclinándose un poco . El viejo sólo hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que se marchara.

\- Gokú - susurró viendo a kakarotto desaparecer a la lejanía - mi Gokú - repitió - te extraño - negó con la cabeza y se retiró a su hogar.

La pequeña Milk portaba un vestido blanco y largo, con un cinturon alto de color celeste , en la parte izquierda de su pecho la insignia de su familia , botas blancas , una tiara fina que al centro tenía una piedra preciosa en forma de gota y su cabello suelto . Sin duda era la causante de muchas miradas envidiosas y crueles .

\- Apostaría a que su padre ya la ultrajó - dijo una saiyan de alta clase viendo como padre e hija tomaban asiento en la mesa del rey - muchachita estúpida y debilucha

\- tu veneno resérvalo para ti , no me interesa escuchar tus lamentos inmaduros- dijo otra que se encontraba a su lado - si tu hija no es digna , no lo es y ya , no tienes porque hablar así de esa niña - una sonrisa socarrona brotó de sus labios al ver a su "amiga" elevando su ki - además - meneò su copa de vino - ella es una princesa , tu hija una gata callejera... igual que tú... querida - finalizó con una mirada de superioridad .

\- perra - fue lo único que dijo .

Milk mantuvo su postura recta y con el rostro serio , tal como Tarme le enseñó.

\- princesa - saludaban uno que que otro plebeyo .

\- Milk - dijo él príncipe mayor tomándola de la mano .

\- Vegeta - se sonrojó . Ella nunca tubo contacto de ese tipo con un muchacho .

\- ¿me acompaña a los alrededores del palacio?

-con gusto

Salieron a la fresca noche admirando como las demás personas bebían y comian como si fuese el fin del mundo .

\- son asquerosos - comentó Vegeta dirigiendo su mirada a donde ella veía .

\- es...normal supongo

\- lo diré sin rodeos princesa , estamos obligados a casarnos y mantener el linaje real - dijo sin emoción alguna . Ella estaba igual , Ox-satán le informó el motivo de la visita al reino y como se le había inculcado recientemente , aceptó sin objetar para sorpresa de su padre - no me interesa en absoluto, lo único que me interesa es entrenar y ser mejor que todos incluyendo a mi padre

-digo lo mismo - oírlo hablar de esa manera le parecía cruel e hiriente , más su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse intimidar - mi interés es manejar ambos reinos sin importar los ridículos objetivos de mi rey - dijo dando referencia hacia lo recién dicho por él - planeo hacerlo incluso mejor que tu madre

\- te falta por aprender para ser como ella - alzó su mirada viéndola de menos .

\- a ti te falta mucho para ser como tu padre , imagínate para superarlo - sonrió de lado .

Ambos pelinegros se miraban con un perverso brillo en los ojos , él quería ponerla vulnerable , ella quería verlo inseguro , pero ninguno le daría gusto al otro . Tanto ella como él tenían sangre real corriendo por sus venas soberbia, orgullo y arrogancia eran las emociones principales que querían imponer ante el otro .

\- la veré luego , princesa Milk - se acercó a ella queriendo incomodarla, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- lo mismo digo , príncipe Vegeta - susurró rodando sus labios en la comisura de los de él. Vegeta se sonrojó levemente - hasta luego - se despidió dando un beso en su mejilla .

Vegeta pasó con furia su mano enguantada sobre la zona besada , esa maldita mocosa logró su objetivo ; ponerlo en ridículo aún sabiendo que nadie lo había presenciado .

Milk cerró la puerta de su alcoba dejandose caer en la cama , su corazón latía con fuerza , jamás había hecho algo así de atrevido ; ponerse al tú por tú con el príncipe en su propio reino no era poca cosa . Aunque se sentía bien , incomodar a ese enano arrogante le había dejado un buen sabor de boca .

Una pequeña risita resonó en la habitación de la morena , muy poco tiempo era el que había convivido con la mujer del rey y sin embargo logró captar el carácter de ella , imponente ante todos , fiera si la retan .

\- seré mejor que ella - se dijo viendo el cielo nocturno.

\- superaré a mi padre - se dijo Vegeta .

\- seré mejor que mis maestros - juró una ojiazul con lágrimas en sus ojos .

\- seré el orgullo de mi papá - dijo kakarotto acostado en el techo de su hogar .

Cuatro juramentos que están entrelazados sin saberlo y sin quererlo .

Una amistad que los une sin conocerse .

.

.

.

.

Hola! :) lamento la demora pero no se me había encendido la chispa en esta historia y justo hoy se prendió .

Milk y Vegeta! Predecible , lo sé pero será una competencia diaria que los llevará a conocerse más ... profundo y quien sabe Hasta donde lleguen pero tranquilos , es un M&G y V&B de eso no tengan duda , sin embargo hay que ponerle un poco de sabor a la situación .

Los próximos capítulos serán más largos , lo prometo. La ambición de los personajes se verá involucrado por muchos personajes , vegeta por su padre , Milk por Tarme , Gokú por Gohan y Bardock y Bulma por sus maestros , más adelante sabrán la historia completa de la de ADN modificado .

En fin , espero les guste . Gracias por leer .

Pd: no sé quién es la madre de Vegeta .


	6. Chapter 6

**Bulma.**

 **.**

El frío se colaba por las ranuras de las paredes de la amplia habitación golpeando la sensible piel de todos los infantes , quince camas en cada cuarto , sábanas delgadas , pijamas desgastados por el uso excesivo de los niños y unas cuantas luces que apenas dejaban ver por donde caminar era lo que se podía apreciar . En una de las camas del centro, debajo de la sábana , se hallaba una niña de seis años hecha un ovillo llorando en silencio .

\- rata - canturrearon varios niños alrededor de la pequeña camita - rata de basurero - tomaban los zapatos viejos que usaban y con la punta le daban pequeños pinchones , aunque no dolieran físicamente si la dañaban emocionalmente .

\- ¡basta!- gritaba entre el llanto - ¡detenganse!

-¡no!- gritó una niña - por tú culpa todos nosotros quedamos como unos imbéciles delante del maestro , nos dejó tarea extra y a ti no ¡es injusto!

-no es mi culpa - contestó apartando con violencia la delgada sábana con los pies . La pequeña de cabello y ojos marrón se armó de valor - que ustedes sean tan idiotas para no comprender los procedimientos

\- ¡cállate Bulma! - gritó de nuevo la niña .

-lo entiendes porque eres una rata al igual que ellos , eres una fenómeno - apoyo otro niño viéndola de menos .

\- ¿se burlan por su capacidad de aprendizaje?- preguntó un niño de diez años acercándose a ellos - son patéticos , yo entiendo todo , no a la primera pero si logro entender - sonrió de lado , cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y les lanzó una mirada retadora . - Bulma es la mejor de la clase y lo que ustedes sienten es envidia

\- silencio Yamcha que no es contigo

\- ¡silencio tú, Litzy! Recuerda que a mi no me importa si a quien golpeó es una hembra - la niña Retrocedió ante las pisadas agrandadas que Yamcha daba hacia ella , Litzy quedó entre la cama al costado de Bulma y bajo la mirada amenazante del pelinegro - lárgate o no respondo

\- me las pagarán - bramó a distancia .

Una vez los niños habían dejado la habitación Bulma se puso de pie frente a Yamcha y gritó : ¡idiota! ¿¡quién te crees para defenderme!?- colérica lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

\- ¿no estas agradecida?

-¡claro que no! , ahora molestarán por no defenderme sola ¡y todo por tú culpa!

\- ¿podrías callarte? Gritas demaciado - pidió tapando sus oidos - , además no volverán a meterse contigo

\- eso espero porque si pasa lo opuesto , te juro que me las pagarás

\- lo que tú digas preciosa

Bulma era huérfana de nacimiento , su padre había perdido la vida en una misión en un planeta lejano mientras que su madre daba a luz , la preeclampsia debilitó su cuerpo falleciendo al momento de Bulma nacer , sin familiares a quien encargarla el equipo médico la dejo en un orfanato mixto en donde dependiendo de las capacidades y habilidades de los niños , ya crecidos eran enviados a trabajar . Bulma era una prodigio , sus maestros veían un gran futuro como científica , era capaz de arreglar improvisando e inventar algún aparato .

Ese día había sido capaz de reparar un scooter con las mismas piezas y un poco de aluminio , dejando a todos sorprendidos por la habilidad de la pequeña , no obstante sus compañeros la maldijeron .

\- ¡eres brillante!- halago el maestro de otra raza ; piel café , ojos rojos y sin cabello , encorvado . - deberían de aprender de ella - sugirió viendolos a todos .

Bulma sonrió por el halago pero ya sentía las replesarias venir , las miradas le golpeaban la espalda .

\- gracias - murmuró más para sí que para el maestro .

Los días pasaban para felicidad de muchos y más para Bulma ya que Yamcha se había convertido en un amigo para ella. El único .

\- ¿no te molestaron?- preguntó Yamcha caminando junto a ella . Se volvió costumbre para él esperarla fuera del aula .

\- no , pero presiento que si , el maestro me felicitó

\- eso es bueno

-no , él me puso de ejemplo ¿puedes creerlo?

Él sonrió con ternura y la tomó del rosto con ambas manos - si lo creo , Bulma eres una genio y muy hermosa , no te preocupes por lo que los demás digan

\- eres extraño - susurró hecha un tomate , sus ojos marrones destellaron por primera vez y una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo .

\- soy defectuoso - se acercó más . Bulma quedó entre su cuerpo y la pared en el vacío pasillo - por eso estoy aquí

\- ¿tus padres están vivos?

-si , yo soy bueno en las luchas sin importar que sexo o raza sea mi oponente, pero suelo defender a los demás y... Eso me hace defectuoso y por ende terminé aquí - cerró sus ojos con dolor palpable .

-¡oh Yamcha! Lamento eso ... yo... ah disculpa si fui grosera - una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al verlo sufrir , a ella por lo menos había quedado desamparada , sin ningún familiar pero él. .. él tenía familia . Aún sintiendo las manos en su rostro se acomodó en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza - lo siento

\- no te disculpes que no es tú culpa

\- te trate mal

\- no

\- si

Yamcha correspondió al abrazo - somos defectuosos Bulma

\- lo sé pero no me importa

El ojinegro la separó de su cuerpo con suavidad y le dió un beso en la sien - aunque no quieras - dijo tomando su mano - estaré para ti siempre que lo quieras

\- quiero que estés siempre Yamcha , siempre

La amistad tan repentina fue el refugio para la soledad de ambos menores , las burlas de sus compañeros cayeron en oídos sordos y sin importarle nada , Bulma sobresalió ante todos .

\- Bulma te buscan - la llamó la directora del lugar - a ti también Yamcha - Siguieron a la saiyan de edad madura hasta la oficina , ingresaron y vieron a dos seres de otra raza con bata blanca .

\- niños , ellos son los científicos de clase A, trabajan para el rey - presentó sin ninguna emoción .

\- un placer - dijeron ambos al igual que ella sin ninguna emoción .

\- al grano - habló finalmente el que tenia un bigote de piel amarilla con lentes - venimos por ustedes , serán aprendices ya que tenemos entendido que usted señorita es una prodigio y usted joven sobresale de los demás niños

\- bien - dijo Yamcha quien tras pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no era opción , sino afirmación y también para evitar un pequeño conflicto . - iremos por nuestras cosas

\- los esperamos en diez minutos

\- lo que me gusta es que estaremos juntos - dijo finalmente Bulma que , al igual había meditado lo dicho por los extranjeros . Cada quien fue dormitorio a recoger sus pocas cosas.

\- líberate - dijo Yamcha una vez que se encontraron .

Bulma empezó a saltar dando vueltas -¡siiii! - gritó eufórica - ¡Yamcha mi sueño se hizo realidad! Seré la mejor científica de este planeta

\- estoy seguro que si

\- ya verás , Litzy morirá de celos

\- pido primera fila para ver cuando se lo restrieges en la cara

Su nuevo hogar era una gran habitación ; cama , mesa de noche , mini sala y comedor , todos los lujos desconocidos para ambos . No era como el de los científicos pero si más de lo que pensaban que les darían .

\- es grande - dijo Yamcha tocando los adornos - te veo luego iré a ver la mía

Bulma se paseo por su mini casa cambiando las cosas a su gusto dándole su toque personal . Sacó sus pocas pertenencias ; una muda de pijama nueva - cortesía del orfanato - con pantuflas y un collar de oro que pertenecía a su madre . Poco tiempo después apareció Yamcha con nuevo vestuario ; overol gris manga larga , botas de caucho y un bata hasta los muslos y de manga corta .

\- es el uniforme - módelo con gracia .

\- es horrible - río ella - pero es impenetrable, cómodo y manejable por decirlo así . Es perfecto

\- presentarse inmediatamente al laboratorio número treinta y tres - anunció una voz fémina y mecánica por alto-parlante .

\- ¿me acompaña futura científica? - ofreció su brazo , ella asintió y ambos fueron al mencionado lugar .

Un pequeño e iluminado treinta y tres se hallaba sobre el marco de una puerta de hierro , estas se abrieron y en su interior estaban los científicos que los sacaron del orfanato . Con un ademán de manos les hizo entrar .

\- señorita , señor - saludó dando un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza - estarán bajo mis ojos , no acepto errores , sino entienden algo sólo preguntan , aquí no se come - comenzó a decir mientras les daba un pequeño recorrido . Bulma quedó fascinada ante el imponente lugar ; mesas largas y anchas llenas de muchos aparatos , planos esparcidos , químicos de alto riesgo , piezas descondidas para ambos y una que otra des sexo femenino realizando sus labores - aquí trabajaremos - se detuvo frente a un cuarto , abrió y se hallaron con otra enorme laboratorio con más chicos de casi su misma edad - ustedes - llamó la atención de los demás - ellos son nuevos , muestrenles las piezas y demás , volveré en un momento

Intercambiaron una mirada brindandose apoyo , los demás aprendices eran en total cinco que por su aspecto eran de edades similares .

\- Hola - saludaron al unísono dos de otra raza ; piel rosa pálido , labios gruesos y rojos , dos cachitos en sí sien y sin cabello - somo Kant y Kunt, gemelos .

\- yo soy Mos, él es Vong y somos Tsufuro

\- y yo soy Finy y soy saiyan

\- soy Yamcha y ella es Bulma

Los demás le enseñaron lo esencial a ambos niños , el uso adecuado de algunos aparatos , las medidas de precaución y un sin fin de cosas que ellos tomaron muy en serio .

Bulma sobresalía como de costumbre, ganándose la confianza de su líder que a la vez le brindaba más oportunidad de subir de nivel , hasta el momento de ser su mano derecha . Yamcha la seguía , él era la segunda opción si Bulma no se encontraba disponible más su amistad no tuvo ningún problema durante los años de preparación .

Hermosa e inteligente eran sus características ante todos . Catorce años recién cumplidos y su vida iba por un excelente rumbo .

\- estoy lista - se dijo al espejo , sus facciones dejaron de ser tiernas para convertirse en una saiyan de muy buen ver , envidiada por las viejas científicas y admirada por las nuevas .

\- buen día hermosa - entró un joven atractivo. La rodeo por la cintura colocando su mentón en el hombro fémino y susurrando - te quiero

\- yo también - susurró ladeando su rostro y posar sus labios en los de él .

Su amistad cruzó la frontera al siguiente nivel .

\- ¿cuál es la prueba?

-crear un fertilizante

-¿has pensado para que servirá?

-si , quiero que cure heridas letales - contestó emocionada . Yamcha sonrió y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla - ¿para buena suerte?- preguntó coqueta .

\- no , es para que te sientas acompañada por mí, la buena suerte la necesito yo

\- estoy segura que la cámara de gravedad quedará perfecta

\- espero , si sale bien haré una con una gravedad al millón , es uno de mis sueños

-¿y el otro?

-que seas mi compañera por el resto de mi vida

\- Yamcha - susurró .

\- Bulma ¿aceptarías a este defectuoso saiyan por el resto de tu vida?

-¡no eres defectuoso! Tú, eres único

\- Bulma ...

\- y si acepto

Salieron con sus colas entrelazadas ante la mirada de todos , así como comprendieron que esos adolescentes ya se habían elegido . Se miraron con una sonrisa y cada uno fue a realizar su prueba .

* * *

Despertó y sintió como si algo la aplastara causando un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo . Bulma dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz , y con la mirada identifico un cuarto de hospital , muchas preguntas invadían su mente pero la más importante era : ¿que paso?.

\- finalmente despiertas - escuchó un voz , giró levemente lamentando hacerlo pues su cuello crujió y un quejido salió de su garganta - no te muevas

La enfermera tomó sus signos vitales y le dio a beber un líquido de color marrón .

Quizo hablar y preguntar que le habia pasado , sin embargo las palabras no salían .

\- sufriste un accidente - dijo la mujer adivinando sus pensamientos - al parecer un aprendiz hizo explotar una maquina y estaba al cuarto continúa al tuyo .

Yamcha .

La desesperación se apoderó de ella , intento liberarse de las sondas en su brazo , el suero y las vendas en su torso .

\- me obligas - fue lo que escuchó seguido de un piquete y la pérdida de conciencia .

El colorante azul era el toque final de su prueba , al momento de vertirlo un compañero la empujó accidentalmente y éste se derramó en la recién cortada en su piel .

\- joder- murmuró . Se agachó queriendo tomar algo con que limpiarse y desinfectar el residuo .

\- ¡salgan!- gritó alguien , Bulma se levantó y vió como una explosión se dirigía a ella , atinó a agacharse de nuevo y protegerse con su ki - Yamcha la había entrenado un poco- varios compañeros gritaron y todo se volvió confuso . Hasta que despertó .

Las lágrimas salieron sin permiso .

Sintió como el vínculo con Yamcha había desvanecido . Sintió el frío en su cola y manos .

Yamcha había muerto .

\- honralo - le dijo su líder una vez cremaron lo poco de su cuerpo .

Se miró al reflejo de la urna y vió su nueva apariencia; sus cabellos y ojos marrones se volvieron celestes como el colorante y su cola de un celeste más oscuro , su overol se volvió túnica y su bata era manga tres cuartos , se podría decir que ya era toda una científica .

\- lo haré - dijo decidida - lo honraré

\- me da gusto . Prepárate que mañana partimos al palacio , el rey solicita al mejor grupo para las pruebas de los nuevos soldados .

Asintió y tomó el objeto en sus manos , lo acomodó en su pecho y juro en silencio siempre honrarlo y jamas fijarse en otro saiyan . - sólo será la ciencia y yo .

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado .

Gracias por leer! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Tú, eres mi fuerza.

.

.

Milk se deleitaba viendo como Vegeta era cruelmente entrenado por su padre ; únicamente con el pantalón negro de entrenamiento, bajo los rayos ultravioleta a todo su esplendor y sobre grava afilada el príncipe debía dar mínimo quinientas lagartijas . Las piedras empezaban a adornarse con pequeños hilos rojos .

\- ¿te diviertes? - aparece su padre sentándose a su lado .

\- no sabes cuanto papá - contesta con una risita . Ox la mira y no puede evitar sentir orgullo , una digna princesa saiyayin que disfruta ver los intentos del príncipe . - ya quisiera estar yo ahí - murmura .

\- ¿en serio?

-si . Todo es mental papá y Vegeta no lo entiende , es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta que su ki le evitaría el dolor

-¿como sabes eso?

-libros ...

\- demuéstrale - sonríen y comparten una mirada de superioridad y arrogancia - una reina debe estar a la altura del rey

\- en mi caso él debe estar a mi altura . Es increíble que el Rey vegeta no use la meditación y se lance a la fuerza bruta ; no tiene control sobre su mente y entorno , solo le lanza

Él ríe sonoramente - esa es mi hija ¡ve princesa!

\- como su majestad ordene - reverenció y salió del palco hacia la zona de batalla .

 **...**

\- concéntrate - su vieja voz fuerte y clara se escuchó sobre el viento - vamos kakarotto , tienes que percibir la vida que te rodea y no sólo la tuya , no debes depender de tu scooter ... si aprendes a ubicar y esconder el ki tendrás la ventaja sobre tu oponente , incluso podrás elevarlo a tu antojo

\- es difícil - masculló sudoroso e irritado - no siento nada aparte de el viento

El pequeño Saiyan se concentraba sobre una roca en medio del bosque .

El anciano Gohan en sus años dorados fue uno de los mejores guerreros de su clase , inclusive mejor que el mismo rey ya que él sabía manejar su ki, cosa que nadie más sabía pues se exparsería y la ventaja que poseía se vendría abajo . Ya siendo el último de su clan sentía la necesidad de pasar su secreto a otros y nadie mejor que su nuevo discípulo , el hijo de Bardock tendría la mayor ventaja ante todos .

\- la vida es una corriente que fluye por tu cuerpo , necesitas oxígeno para tus pulmones , para la circulación de la sangre y para despejar tu mente . Necesitas agua para hidratarte, proteínas , minerales , carbohidratos y Muchas más que se acoplan con tu sistema y te dan la energía que necesitas . Esa energía es la que debes de sentir en los demás y no sólo en ti

\- ¿Carbo...que? Ah ,es inútil maestro

\- concéntrate chico, concéntrate - insistía con emoción el anciano. - vamos Gokú, sé que puedes hacerlo

\- bien

Suspiró hondamente y despejo su mente dejándola en blanco . Sus demás sentidos se agudizaron poco a poco hasta que empezó a sentir una calidez en su entorno. una calidez que de algun modo sentia que los árboles desprendían .

\- débil - susurró - ,pero es vital

\- no importa su nivel de energía Kakarotto, lo que importa es que simplemente tienen vida

Sonrió empezando a comprender las palabras del anciano.

\- entiendo maestro, entiendo

-muy bien. Kakarotto ahora quiero que me digas que es pelear

\- asumo que es cuando luchas con alguien mas ¿no? ,es cuando aplicas tus técnicas contra él y le ganas ¿verdad?

\- en parte

-¿y en la otra?- dijo con inocencia . - ¿cuál es la otra parte?

Él no pudo evitar reír - esa tendrás que averiguarla tú

\- ¿cómo?

-entrenando. Ahora regresa tu trasero a esa roca y concéntrate

\- si maestro

Poco a poco Kakarotto sintió como la calidez de la energía en su entorno se intensificaba cada vez más. No lo dijo pero sentía el poder.

El anciano estaba orgulloso.

 **...**

Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, así como su enojo aumentaba cada vez que Milk soltaba una sonrisita de burla.

Minutos antes Milk se abría paso entre los guardias portando con orgullo un conjunto blanco con la insignia de su reino en la espalda. Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a hacer lagartijas a su lado.

\- hola Veggie

La vena en su frente palpitaba - ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó entre dientes - princesa

\- estaba aburrida, te ví y decidí hacerte compañía, ¿te molesta?

Ignorandóla y sabiendo la respuesta callaron regresando a sus ejercicios. Él la veía de reojo. Una capa de sudor perleaba su frente y le gustó como una gota caía por su mejilla pasando por el contorno de sus ojos con la mirada de concentración y decisión mas intensa que había visto.

\- deja de mirarme - volteó a verlo.

\- no.. No te miraba

\- ajá

-¡su majestad! - aparecío un saiyan - el nuevo equipo de científicos ha llegado

-¿y?, ¿no sabes donde quedan los laboratorios o que? - su mirar no hizo mas que hacerle sentir un bobo al súbdito - llévalos a los dormitorios del segundo piso, más tarde los veré... Ah y manda este comunicado a los maestros de los nuevos reclutas ...¡largo!

\- a la orden

 **...**

Cuando Bulma terminó de acomodar sus pocas pertenencias miró por la ventana circular ,los jardines del palacio eran tal como los imaginaba; carentes de cualquier tipo de flor, lo que predominaba era el pasto verde y los árboles junto al muro, un pequeño estanque y una docena de perros salvajes. Sonrió.

\- y nosotros que pensabamos que habían robots - era una costumbre hablar sola o mas bien con Yamcha. Cada cosa que pasaba ella se lo contaba al ocultarse el sol, justo cuando el cielo pasaba del rojo al negro. - estoy cerca, muy cerca

Como prodigio Bulma era la única que tenia habitación propia (aparte del lider del grupo), por consecuente Litzy, su enemiga declarada estaba furiosa y dispuesta a arruinarle cualquier proyecto que ésta hiciera. Bulma lo sabía, pero no le preocupaba.

\- fenómeno - gritó su némesis - perra

Haciendo caso omiso a los bramidos de su colega siguió su camino por el palacio. Tenía permiso de explorar siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejada desde el cuarto al sexto piso .

Miraba la estructura metálica y rocosa que se intercalaba por grandes tramos. Unas pocas plantas colgaban del techo junto a los grandes ventanales. En una parte metálica encontró unas puertas dobles y en la cabecera de está los pisos del palacio y dos que indicaban el sótano y bodega.

\- ascensores

Litzy pasó a su lado y la empujó logrando que accidentalmente Bulma oprimiera el botón de Stop. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

No. Pensó asustada. Una persona vestida de blanco con toalla en manos miraba confundida el techo del cuarto metálico.

Bulma pensó en salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían . Con temor vio como la persona daba la vuelta. En ese momento reconoció la insignia en su espalda. Era de la realeza.

\- pero que... - Milk terminó de frente a la extraña chica de cabellos celestes

. - ¿subes?

\- n.. No, su alteza

Escondida Litzy miraba atenta esperando una amonestación de parte de la princesa.

\- oh , soy curiosa... Bulma - leyó el gafete en su pecho - ¿de que raza eres?

\- saiyan, su alteza

\- interesante. Ahora explícame - sabía a lo que se refería - !Y no me gusta que escuchen mis conversaciones!- exclamó autoritaria lanzando una esfera de Ki a su derecha.

Avergonzada , chamuscada y más enojada que nunca salió Litzy entre las sombras - disculpe mi indiscreción, su alteza

\- solo vete

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los labios de Bulma. En ese mismo lugar le explicó todo a la princesa, omitiendo su relación con Yamcha.

\- una pena lo de tu amigo

\- si

\- bueno Bulma, no me será desagradable si vuelvo a verte

\- con todo respeto , le digo lo mismo

El ascensor indicó el sexto piso y Bulma regresó a su habitación.

 **...**

-¡no la soporto! - rugía como león enjaulado - ¡es tan aaah!

\- no es necesario que grites hermano, puedo oírte muy bien

Tarble sonreía tras el libro de historia que anteriormente era su concentración, eso hasta que su hermano entró echando fuego. Disfrutaba ese momento.

\- ¿a quién quieres matar?, ¿a la hormiga que te picó o a la sopa que estaba caliente y quemó tu lengua?

\- ¿sabes cuanto me cuesta no eliminarte?

-¿mucho? - rió - ya, no te enojes y dile a tu perfecto hermano cuál es el problema

-¡Milk! , ella es mi problema

-¿hiso...?

\- existir

\- mas bien venir

\- quisiera tomarla del cuello y...

\- ¿darle duro contra el muro?

Contó hasta veinte pero fue inútil, Tarble terminó besando el pasto, Vegeta lo arrojó por la ventana y al estar a un metro de distancia no tuvo tiempo de levitar.

\- estúpido Vegeta - masculló.

...

La mañana llegó rápido, la familia real desayunaba como si estuviesen compitiendo contra el tiempo. Únicamente la reina y la princesa comían con los cubiertos saboreando cada bocado.

\- su alteza - habló Milk limpiándose con delicadeza - , me gustaría acompañarlo éste día en sus diligencias

\- ¿segura? - preguntó - mira que tengo varios lugares que visitar, ¿podrás seguir mi ritmo?

\- por supuesto

El rey intentó intimidarla con una mirada de superioridad mas la saiyan ni se inmutó. Su futura suegra la iba aconsejando muy bien.

\- perfecto . Los espero en diez minutos

\- ¿los?

\- si, Vegeta vienes con nosotros

Nuevamente las maldiciones volvían a su mente . Por culpa de ella, él perdería un dia de entrenamiento .

Diez minutos exactos y los tres paseaban por el segundo piso, en donde estaban los laboratorios y el nuevo grupo.

\- los quiero a todos en una hora en el pabellón seis - ordenó el rey.

\- entendido

...

Kakarotto y Gohan caminaban por el mercado camino al palacio, el comunicado del rey exigía una demostración de los avances de los pupilos. Gohan confiado decidió no entrenar las pocas horas antes de la presentación y pasearon por la ciudad.

\- mucho ajetreo, ¿no crees Kakarotto?

\- mucha señor

\- quiero que uses tu agilidad este dia

\- ¿sólo eso?, ¿y la fuerza o las técnicas?

\- no demuestres todo tu potencial

-pero...

\- no. Quiero que te vean del promedio y luego, cuando sepas dominar el Ki demuestres todos tus conocimientos

\- entiendo

Llegaron finalmente a las puertas del palacio. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dos guardias eran los encargados de recibirlos.

\- Son Gohan y Kakarotto

\- pabellón seis

\- ahora concéntrate en la energía que te rodea

Inhaló y exhaló captando su entorno, el aire le acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos y su rostro, el olor a pasto se impregnó en sus fosas nasales y empezó a sentir la energía de todo .

\- es...

\- increíble

\- puedo sentir muchos niveles de energía

\- es el Ki de los demás

\- ah

...

\- para ser de élite deberán demostrar sus habilidades - habló el maestro de Bulma. Ella por sus méritos ya era su mano derecha ,por ello ya era de élite- ,ante el rey

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, todos se sentían seguros de sus capacidades y sabían que cualidades podían explotar. Unos eran buenos desarmando equipos explosivos bajo presión, otros reparaban objetos sin necesidad de muchos materiales y otros pocos como Bulma tenían el ingenio de crear . Litzy era una de ellos, ella sobresalía en la creación de armas .

\- ¿y si fallamos? - preguntó uno.

\- serán los nuevos sirvientes

\- ¡ja! Los veré limpiando los pisos - dijo con burla Litzy.

-¿quién dice que no serías tú, la que limpie las letrinas, Litzy?

\- mis habilidades Bulma, mis habilidades

\- suficiente de palabreríos, tomen sus cajas de herramientas y síganme

Los científicos y sus grupos se situaron a la izquierda y los maestros y sus pupilos al lado derecho.

La familia real y sus invitados pasaron por el centro hasta el palco.

\- científicos primero

\- los nuevos, mi rey

Los jovenes se situaron frente a unas mesas con armas idénticas y con el mismo problema.

\- serán tres pruebas , reparación, improvisación y creación - indicó el rey - que triunfen los mejores

Sin duda el exótico cabello de Bulma captó la atención de todos, menos la de Milk y Gokú que ya la conocían.

-¿quién es ella? - preguntó Vegeta a su padre.

\- es Bulma, la mano derecha del nuevo científico - respondió Milk sin apartar la mirada de los competidores. - la conocí ayer

\- ¿raza?

\- saiyan

-¿segura?

\- al cien. Su peculiaridad se debe a un incidente

\- parece un animal

Milk volteo a verlo - tú pareces bestia, una pequeña bestia

Tarble soltó una carcajada ganándose un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Litzy fue la penúltima en terminar. El arma era de rayo láser y éste no funcionaba. El rayo no salía de la boquilla sino humo. El problema era mas simple de lo que pensaban, todo era una trampa .

Bulma lo sabía, Milk lo sabía y el rey lo sabía. Lo único que debían hacer era ajustar una tuerca.

La sonrisa de Bulma no hizo más que molestar a la chica.

\- improvisación - anunció el rey.

En las mesas fueron colocadas dos plantas y un recipiente con agua. La prueba en sí parecía absurda y tonta, toda una ofensa para los competidores no obstante debieron hacerla. Litzy quedó en segundo lugar.

El agua debía rociarse en una planta y ella debía hidratar a la otra, sin usar las manos como recipiente ni la boca y menos un trozo de tela.

Ignorando a sus compañeros Litzy utilizó su cabello, remojó las puntas y roció la primera . Anteriormente le quitó la tierra y agujeró la maceta para que al caer el agua pasara por los huecos rociando la segunda planta.

Absurdo, absurdo, absurdo... Pensaba la castaña observando como las gotas caían pausadamente sobre las hojas de la segunda planta. Miró a Bulma y le sonrió, la peliceleste correspondió.

\- tensión en el aire - comentó la reina - , interesante

La princesa le dió la razón, vio en ambas una competencia vieja y latente claro estaba que ella le apostaba a Bulma y únicamente porque Litzy tenía intenciones de espiar una simple conversación, sino fuese por eso Milk le apostaría a Litzy.

\- muy interesante, su majestad

\- ¡creación! - gritó el rey.

La confianza creció el la enemiga de Bulma. Su habilidad le valieron el primer lugar .

\- pueden hacer lo que quieran - dijo el instructor. Litzy ya sabía que hacer y en definitiva su trabajo fue el mejor.

Aún ofendida por la prueba anterior preparó un ácido letal y con solo dos gotas dejó en cenizas ambas plantas . Sonrió orgullosa.

Todos quedaron de aprendiz de élite excepto ella que ya estaba al nivel de Bulma.

\- apuesto a Bulma - dijo Milk.

\- yo a la otra estúpida - dijo Vegeta queriendo llevarle la contraria - se ve mas lista

\- si Bulma es jéfe de científicos en menos de cinco años te doy el terreno de mi reino que me corresponde por ley

\- tu padre se interpondrá

\- no podrá pues te doy mi palabra

\- bien, si en cambio la otra llega a hacerlo tú, como mi reina tendrás la última palabra en todo

-¿todas las decisiones?

\- sin excepción

\- por la sangre real que corre por mis venas - juró Milk cortando su dedo meñique.

\- por la sangre real que corre por mis venas

Unieron sus dedos sellando el pacto con la primera gota de sangre que brotó.

\- ¡lo mismo con ustedes, futuros guerreros! - ahora cada niño era formado por clase y edad. Kakarotto era el cuarto de tercera clase - dependerá de sus habilidades su posición en las filas de batalla o de trabajadores agrícolas

Kakarotto ingenuamente pensaba que Son Gohan, su maestro era el mejor de todos y en cierto modo tenía razón pero al ver a sus compañeros el estómago se le estrujó de nervios e inseguridad. Cada joven sobresalía en técnicas.

\- sólo se ágil - susurraba.

En las butacas cada padre y mentor veían a sus chicos con orgullo. Alzando la barbilla al finalizar la demostración y al oir como los demás comentaban y elogiaban al chico. Bardock y su escuadrón esperaban el desastre o la muy remota probabilidad de que el niño quedara en una buena posición.

La espera era una tortura para los tres hombres.

...

En una zona desértica, bajo tierra se situaba un edificio de tres pisos y en una de las pequeñas habitaciones un grupo de hombres de diferentes razas discutían el inicio de una guerra con el fin de eliminar a la raza saiyan.

\- debemos esperar un poco más, aún no estamos listos - decía quién lideraba - nos hace más falta hombres

\- pero señor, un nuevo grupo de niños inician como guerreros

\- inexpertos, no será difícil eliminarlos

Discutían. Frente al líder y entre las sombras un sujeto se puso de pie, abrió sus ojos con un destello de malicia y en sus labios aparecío una sonrisa llena de maldad.

\- propongo que empezemos poco a poco, que el reino se debilite sin que nadie se percate para que luego, un día, demos un golpe que desate la furia de los ciudadanos . El rey no sabrá quienes habremos llevado al fondo a su amado reino

\- ¿cómo quieres aue empezemos, Tsufur?

\- tengo aliados en el palacio .- sonrió aún mas- ¿que pasaría si los cultivos empiezan con plagas o virus se porpagaran entre la clase más baja?

Ante esas palabras todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, añadiendo mas ideas para debilitar a los saiyayines. El lider contemplaba como animadamente comenzaba la guerra silenciosa, sin embargo algo en el Tsufur le inquietaba y no solo por sus ideas qué, era claro ya estaban planeadas desde hacía tiempo sino, también que en ningún momento éste revelaba su rostro ,es más parecía que las túnicas que usaba eran de gruesa tela y mas de una.

\- has dicho tus planes y han sido aceptados - habló fuerte, callando a sus aliados - exijo que muestres tu apariencia, de no ser así...

Una bola de ki se formó en su mano.

.

.

.

Hola! espero les haya gustado el capítulo .

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero a veces la inspiracíon viene un momento y luego se vá, y eso me está pasando últimamente.

Gracias a todos aquellos que aun siguen esta historia, de verdad y mas con sus comentarios, ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas navideñas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
